


Piąta szkocka

by Pirania



Series: Szkocka [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 21:06:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pirania/pseuds/Pirania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rozwiązanie problemu z Sally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Piąta szkocka

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Scotch, the Fifth (1/1)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/337651) by [earlgreytea68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgreytea68/pseuds/earlgreytea68). 



> Ze specjalną, okołostudencką dedykacją dla otempory ;)

**Część V. Piąta szkocka.**

„Chcesz tę sprawę". To właśnie powiedziała Sally, kiedy przyszła poinformować go o włamaniu do Tower. „Chcesz tę sprawę". Pewnie, że chciał, bo kto włamuje się do Tower? Ktoś interesujący, ot co. To śledztwo nie mogło być nudne. Ale Sally chciała go, bo było prestiżowe.

Oczywiście, Lestrade zdawał sobie sprawę, że Sally jest ambitna. Naprawdę, lubił w niej tę cechę. Dzięki niej pracowała ciężko i bez narzekania. Umiał to docenić. Przypuszczał, że powinien był wcześniej dostrzec problem: przewyższała go ambicją. Pewnie, on też miał swoje aspiracje, ale były dla niego czymś drugorzędnym. Czy nie byłoby miło zostać nadinspektorem? Jasne, byłoby. Czy nie byłoby miło zostać na tym samym, zwyczajnym stanowisku tak długo, jak długo ta praca by go interesowała? Tak, to też byłoby miłe i w sumie by mu wystarczało.

Teraz rozumiał, że dokładnie z tego powodu Sally zabrakło pola manewru. I chociaż – być może – nie zdecydowała świadomie, że zepchnie go z drogi, był to dla niej najłatwiejszy sposób, żeby wspiąć się wyżej.

Cały czas postrzegał Sherlocka i Sally jako dwa zupełne przeciwieństwa. Chyba nigdy nie pomyślałby, że to Sally może zwyciężyć w tej rozgrywce.

Słysząc wciąż w głowie ostrzegawcze podszepty Mycrofta, faktycznie wziął się za ochronę króla. Od pierwszego dnia pracy w policji zalegał z papierkową robotą. Kilka heroicznie zarwanych nocy i trochę wysiłku, by nie odsuwać w czasie dokumentacji nowych śledztw – i jego biurko stało się zupełnie czyste. Pewnego wieczoru, gdy Sally poszła do domu, zabrał trochę akt ich wspólnych spraw z jej biurka, bo doszedł do wniosku, że powierzenie jej raportów było z jego strony strasznie głupie.

Jeśli Sally zauważyła, że coś zabrał, nie powiedziała ani słowa. Ale zauważyła z całą pewnością. Od czasu do czasu Lestrade podnosił wzrok znad komputera, by natknąć się na uważnie go obserwujące, zmrużone oczy sierżant. Zawsze wtedy uśmiechał się do niej szeroko.

Po tygodniu nadrobił dokumentację. Przez kolejny tydzień grzebał w zamkniętych sprawach, szczególnie w tych, w których pomagał Sherlock, szukając słabości, do których można by się przyczepić i oskarżyć go o partactwo. Zakończył tę sentymentalną podróż być może nieco aroganckim wnioskiem, że jest całkiem niezły w tym, co robi, a jego śledztwa przeprowadzane były solidnie. Te z Sherlockiem i te bez Sherlocka.

Pewnym późnym wieczorem skończył czytać raport Sally dotyczący „Studium w różu" i zadzwonił do Johna.  
\- Halo.  
\- Tu Greg – powiedział.  
\- Wiem. Jak leci?  
\- Spoko. Nic ciekawego się nie dzieje, inaczej zadzwoniłbym wcześniej. - Nie powiedział, że chciał poczekać z dopuszczaniem cywilów do spraw aż do obiecanego przez Mycrofta przeniesienia Sally. Nie sądził, by Holmes uznał obecność Johna Watsona w śledztwie za chronienie króla. - Czytam raport w sprawie „Studium w różu".  
\- Serio? A ja sobie powtarzam, żeby nie czytać na nowo bloga.  
Lestrade umilkł na chwilę.  
\- Nie musimy o tym gadać, jeśli nie chcesz. Po prostu zdałem sobie sprawę, że nigdy cię nie spytałem o jedną rzecz.  
\- Nie, spoko, możemy pogadać.  
\- To ty go zastrzeliłeś, prawda? To jedna z nielicznych nierozwiązanych spraw podczas mojej współpracy z Sherlockiem. Zawsze sądziłem, że to ty. Mam rację?  
John przez chwilę milczał.  
\- Przyjedziesz mnie zaaresztować, jeśli potwierdzę?  
Lestrade roześmiał się.  
\- Należało mi się.  
\- Owszem.  
Inspektor zamknął raport, odłożył go na biurko i okręcił się na krześle, by spojrzeć w ciemność za oknem.  
\- Jak się masz?  
\- Och, no wiesz. - John brzmiał całkiem dziarsko, więc Lestrade poczuł się lepiej. - Wróciłem do leczenia. Stwierdziłem, że muszę się czymś zająć, skoro „bloger na pełny etat" nie wydaje się już dobrą opcją zawodową.

\- I dobrze – powiedział Lestrade i próbował zastanowić się, co jeszcze może powiedzieć; coś, co nie dotyczyłoby Sherlocka, coś niewinnego, co by Johna rozbawiło, a nie zdołowało.  
\- Wiesz, czego nigdy nie rozumiałem w „Studium w różu"? - spytał John.  
\- No?  
\- Dlaczego miała białą parasolkę? Wszystko inne było różowe, ale miała cholerną białą parasolkę. Chciałem spytać Sherlocka i nie zrobiłem tego.  
\- Nigdy wcześniej o tym nie pomyślałem – przyznał Lestrade. - Dzięki Bogu, że w raporcie nie ma nic o parasolce... wolałbym, żeby nikt mnie o to nie pytał.  
John roześmiał się.

xxx

Dwa tygodnie po tym, jak zastał Mycrofta w swoim salonie, Sally wpadła bez pukania do jego gabinetu, rzuciła kopertę na biurko i warknęła:

\- Wiedziałeś o tym?

Lestrade spojrzał znad najnowszego raportu na nią, potem na kopertę na biurku, a potem znów na Sally.

\- Zamknij drzwi.

Zamknęła je z hukiem i skrzyżowała ramiona na piersi.

Zdjął nogi z biurka, odłożył raport, podniósł kopertę i wyciągnął z niej plik papierów. Przeglądał je tak niespiesznie, jak tylko umiał, ciesząc się z rosnącej niecierpliwości policjantki. Zaraz zacznie postukiwać stopą w ziemię.

\- No popatrz – powiedział uprzejmie. - Przenoszą cię. Ojej. Jak to możliwe.

\- Poprosiłeś, żeby mnie przenieśli?

\- Nie – odparł, wkładając papiery z powrotem do koperty.

\- Trochę trudno mi w to uwierzyć.

\- Szczerze mówiąc, mnie też. Nie poprosiłem, ale to wyjdzie wszystkim na dobre, nie sądzisz?

\- Nie, nie sądzę! - wybuchła. - Czy ty wiesz, jak to wygląda?

Udał, że się zastanawia.

\- Tak – powiedział z namysłem. - Wygląda dokładnie tak, jak to, co zrobiłaś tej nocy, gdy aresztowaliśmy Sherlocka. No wiesz, podważałaś profesjonalizm, moralność, całą karierę. Tak, to dokładnie tak wygląda. Skoro już o tym wspominasz – dokończył obojętnie, mierząc ją twardym wzrokiem.

Mógł dostrzec zza biurka, że kobieta niemal trzęsie się w furii.

\- Jak śmiesz...

\- Stop – powiedział cicho, niespiesznie, bo miał ochotę zacząć wrzeszczeć. A gdyby zaczął na nią wrzeszczeć, nigdy by nie przestał. - Myślę, że byłem wobec ciebie bardzo w porządku po tym, jak próbowałaś wyrzucić mnie ze służby. Chyba już czas, żebym nie pozwolił ci na obrzucanie mnie większą ilością bezpodstawnych oskarżeń. A już na pewno nie w moim własnym gabinecie. Jak masz jakąś skargę, to sprawdź, czy cię z nią nie ma gdzie indziej.

\- Nie mogę iść z nią nigdzie indziej. Przez ciebie... - Urwała.

\- Co przeze mnie? - spytał chłodno. - No już. Jeszcze jedno słowo. Jestem równie ciekaw, jak ty, co zrobię.

Bardzo długo mierzyli się wzrokiem. Lestrade pomyślał o wszystkich przestępcach, z którymi wygrywał pojedynki na spojrzenia podczas przesłuchań. Nigdy nie myślał, że ten talent będzie mu potrzebny do wygrania z własną sierżant.

Zmieniła taktykę.

\- Nie próbowałam wyrzucić cię ze służby...

\- Nie? To co ty najlepszego wyprawiałaś?

\- Nigdy nie słuchałeś, gdy mówiłam ci o Sherlocku...

\- Bo  _nie miałaś racji_ , gdy mówiłaś o Sherlocku! Nie słucham ludzi, którzy  _nie mają racji_ , Sally.

\- Miałam rację. - Poderwała gwałtownie głowę.

\- Sally, zastanów się nad swoją kretyńską teorią. Naprawdę. Pomijając już całe szaleństwo tamtych dni, chciałaś mi wmówić, że Sherlock Holmes zaplanował  _dziesiątki_  zbrodni w tym mieście... i co? Zapłacił ludziom, żeby wzięli na siebie jego winę? W kółko to samo? I ani jedna osoba się nie przyznała, ani jedna nie oskarżyła go o to, o co ty go oskarżasz? _Naprawdę_  myślisz, że tak było?

\- Ja...

Nie pozwolił sobie przerwać.

\- I teraz proszę, genialny przestępca, który mydlił nam wszystkim oczy przez tyle czasu, nagle popełnia błąd: porywa siedmioletnią dziewczynkę i  _pokazuje się jej_?

\- Zrobił się zbyt pewny siebie – odparła zapalczywie.

Lestrade wstał i w tym momencie zdał sobie sprawę, że już też krzyczy. No cóż, za późno, żeby tego żałować. Pewnie wszyscy w całym biurze już zebrali się wokół jego gabinetu na przedstawienie, ale nie pozwolił sobie oderwać wzroku od Sally.

\- Nie zrobił się zbyt pewny siebie. Nie był winny niczego, o co go oskarżyłaś, a ty postawiłaś mnie w takiej sytuacji, że musiałem go albo zaaresztować, albo sprzeciwić się moim przełożonym. Nie mieliśmy żadnego dowodu...

\- Jeśli nie był winny, jeśli nie miał nic do ukrycia, dlaczego nie chciał z tobą iść bez nakazu?

\- Bo chodziło o jego reputację, Sally! Jeśli ktoś by sfotografował, jak idzie na przesłuchanie, cała jego reputacja ległaby w gruzach. Osobiście go zniszczyłaś i sprawiłaś, że nie miał innego wyboru, jak tylko zrobić to, co zrobił.

\- Tylko ktoś winny nie miałby innego wyboru...

\- Albo ktoś, kto próbował chronić innych przed prawdziwym przestępcą. Przed kimś, kogo nigdy nie złapiemy, bo wykręcił się od podejrzeń, podczas gdy ty byłaś zajęta polowaniem na czarownice, kierowana chęcią dorwania osoby, której nie mogłaś znieść. Równie dobrze mogłaś go zepchnąć z tego dachu.

\- To go kręciło...

\- Wyjaśnianie zbrodni? Ale zdajesz sobie sprawę, że jesteś na  _komisariacie_? Wszyscy tu lubimy wyjaśniać zbrodnie. A do tego robimy to dla pieniędzy, co niektórzy mogą uznać za jeszcze gorsze. Rozwiązywanie zbrodni to twój zawód, podobnie jak Sherlocka Holmesa. Prowadzisz prestiżowe śledztwo, potem twoje zdjęcie ląduje w gazecie, tak samo, jak zdjęcie Sherlocka Holmesa. - Wyszedł zza biurka i otworzył drzwi do gabinetu na oścież. Odetchnął głęboko i, zamiast krzyczeć dalej, spokojnie zaproponował:

\- Przestań zadzierać nosa. I wynoś się z mojego gabinetu.

Patrzyła na niego przez chwilę, a w jej oczach buzowały płomienie. Wiedział, że ma ochotę wiele powiedzieć. Ale coś – może to, że był od niej wyższy rangą? a może coś w jego minie; może to, że stracił nad sobą panowanie – ją przed tym powstrzymało.

Zabrała kopertę z biurka i przeszła obok niego i przez drzwi.

\- Sally - powiedział, nie mogąc opanować podłej, okrutnej przyjemności.

Obejrzała się.

\- Szach mat. - I zamknął jej drzwi przed nosem.  
xxx  
Lestrade zaciągnął żaluzje na oszklonych ścianach swojego gabinetu, usiadł i zastukał palcami w biurko. Potem wstał i okrążył gabinet. Potem stanął przy oknie, obserwując przez chwilę niespokojne miasto. Potem znów okrążył gabinet.  
Pieprzyć to. Musiał się stąd wyrwać.  
Narzucił na siebie płaszcz i otworzył drzwi.  
Cały komisariat na moment zamilkł, po czym znów wypełnił się gwarem głosów. Lestrade westchnął i przewrócił oczami, poprawił kołnierz płaszcza i wyszedł z budynku.  
Przeszedł kilkaset metrów, po czym stwierdził, że to kretyńskie i bezcelowe. Wyciągnął komórkę i otworzył skrzynkę adresową, szukając kogoś, do kogo można by zadzwonić. Nagle odkrył, że jego palec zamarł nad „MH".  
Pomyślał, że zupełnie traci rozum. Zmuszą go do wzięcia urlopu. Uzasadnienie: odbiła mu szajba.  
I tak nacisnął „zadzwoń".  
Mycroft odebrał dopiero po czterech sygnałach i zaciekawionym głosem powiedział:  
\- Inspektorze?  
\- Powinniśmy się napić.  
\- Napić? Dlaczego? Coś nie tak?  
\- Wszystko w porządku.  
Mycroft milczał przez chwilę.  
\- Dobrze. Kiedy?  
\- Teraz.  
\- Teraz? - Mycroft nawet nie próbował ukryć zaskoczenia w głosie.  
\- Tak. Jesteś zajęty?  
\- Owszem, jestem. A poza tym jest dziesiąta rano.  
\- I co z tego?  
\- Zadzwoniłeś do mnie na numer, który dałem ci z wyraźnym zastrzeżeniem, że to tylko w razie nagłych wypadków, i domagasz się, żebyśmy natychmiast spotkali się na drinka. O dziesiątej rano.  
\- Wiem, że to porąbane – powiedział Lestrade. - Ale czy nie porąbany jest sam fakt, że do ciebie zadzwoniłem? Czy to naprawdę ma znaczenie, co powiedziałem, jak już odebrałeś?  
\- Masz trochę racji. Gdzie jesteś?  
\- Nie wiesz?  
\- Mógłbym się dowiedzieć, ale naprawdę jestem zajęty i byłoby łatwiej, gdybyś mi powiedział.  
\- Jestem nieco rozczarowany.  
\- Nieskończenie mi przykro, że straciłem w twoich oczach. Powiedz, gdzie jesteś, wyślę po ciebie samochód.  
\- Mogę iść od razu do klubu.  
\- Nie, nie możesz. Nie jestem w klubie. I, zanim zapytasz, nie mogę ci podać adresu miejsca, w którym aktualnie przebywam. Nieważne, właśnie mi przekazano, gdzie jesteś. Samochód zaraz będzie.  
\- No, już lepiej. Znowu jestem pod wrażeniem.  
\- Doskonale. Miło mi to słyszeć – odparł Mycroft ospale i rozłączył się.  
xxx  
Mycroft był w trakcie negocjacji z czterema różnymi stronami. Negocjacje odbywały się w centrum dowodzenia w skrzydle budynku, który zaproponował. Drżące palce wszystkich czterech stron leżały na przyciskach wyzwalających broń nuklearną, a na szali leżała światowa gospodarka.  
Skończył rozmowę z Lestrade'em, odwrócił się do swojej asystentki i powiedział:  
\- Przynieś butelkę dobrej szkockiej i daj znać, kiedy przyjedzie detektyw inspektor Lestrade.  
Asystentka wcale nie wydawała się zaskoczona tym poleceniem. Mycroft pomyślał, że w takim razie jest mniej zaskoczona niż on sam.  
Wsunął komórkę z powrotem do kieszeni. Ten telefon był przeznaczony na nagłe sytuacje związane z Sherlockiem. A Sherlock nigdy nie telefonował, wysyłał tylko SMS-y, więc rozdzwonienie się aparaciku było czymś niebywałym. Na tyle zaskakującym, że Mycroft odebrał. I jeszcze nie przestał być zaskoczony.  
Poprawił krawat, wrócił do pokoju i znów zaczął myśleć po arabsku. Przynajmniej do czasu przyjazdu Lestrade'a.

Nie miał pojęcia, ile czasu minęło, gdy jego asystentka zapukała do drzwi, zajrzała do środka, spojrzała na niego i powiedziała:  
\- Sir.  
Atmosfera w pokoju była tak napięta, że poprzez krzyki ledwie dało się słyszeć jej głos. Stwierdził, że przerwa wyjdzie wszystkim na dobre, ale nie powiedział im o tym – po prostu wyszedł z pomieszczenia. W końcu wykończą się wrzaskami. Kiedy stwierdzą, że jego z nimi nie ma, być może będą już gotowi na rzeczową dyskusję.  
Mycroft przeszedł korytarzem do gabinetu, który aktualnie użytkował. Lestrade opierał się o kominek. Gdy tylko Mycroft wszedł do środka, usłyszał:  
\- Ale żeby  _zawiązywać oczy_?  
\- Dzień dobry, inspektorze – odparł dziarsko i przeszedł obok, do biurka.  
Lestrade wyprostował się i poszedł za nim.  
\- Nie, ale serio kazałeś  _zawiązać mi oczy_?  
Mycroft skrzywił się, widząc, jaką szkocką przyniosła asystentka. Będą musieli poważnie o tym porozmawiać.  
\- Ostrożności nigdy za wiele. - Otworzył butelkę i rozlał alkohol. - Zbytnio się tym przejmujesz. - Podał szklankę Lestrade'owi. - Traktuj to jak komplement.  
Lestrade wbił w niego wzrok.  
\- Naprawdę jesteś zajęty.  
\- Naprawdę jestem zajęty – potwierdził Mycroft.  
\- Ja... chyba nie sądziłem, że ty naprawdę... pracujesz. - Nagle zdał sobie sprawę, co powiedział, i pospiesznie dodał – Nie chciałem być niegrzeczny.  
\- Nic nie szkodzi – zapewnił go obojętnie Mycroft. - Dokładnie to samo sądzę o twojej...  _pracy_. - Wymówił ostatnie słowo z odpowiednim powątpiewaniem i pociągnął łyk alkoholu. - Niezła. Szkocka najwyraźniej zyskuje na konsumpcji wcześnie rano. Dzięki, inspektorze, że mi uświadomiłeś ten fenomen. Co mogę dla ciebie zrobić?  
Lestrade wydawał się odrobinę oszołomiony.  
\- Naprawdę nie sądziłem, że w czymś przeszkodzę. Mogę wrócić...  
\- Nie, nie możesz wrócić później – uświadomił mu Mycroft spokojnie, okrążając biurko, by przysiąść na jego blacie. - Bo nie wiesz, gdzie jesteś.  
\- Fakt. Po prostu...  
\- Zaintrygowałeś mnie, nalegając, byśmy natychmiast się napili, a teraz nie chcesz nic powiedzieć? Nie ma mowy. Bardzo proszę, usiądź. Mam czas na krótką pogawędkę.  
Lestrade powoli usiadł. Mycroft pomyślał, że od kiedy zaczęli te dziwnie regularne spotkania na szkocką, nigdy nie widział go tak zdenerwowanego.  
\- Muszę przyznać – zauważył – że myślałem, że będziesz dziś w lepszym nastroju.  
Lestrade potrząsnął głową i znów wstał. Odstawił kieliszek na stół, a Mycroft sądził, że będzie dalej upierał się, by iść. Zamiast tego powiedział jednak:  
\- Pamiętasz, jak powiedziałem ci, że nie należy jej winić? Że to nie była jej wina?  
\- Pamiętam.  
\- No więc do diabła z tym. To  _była_  jej wina i  _powinieneś_  ją winić. - Chodził w kółko po gabinecie, wciskając dłonie w kieszenie. Mycroft patrzył i sączył szkocką. - Wiele złego się wydarzyło tej nocy. Ona była źródłem całego tego zła. I to już moja wina.  
\- Nieprawda – odparł Mycroft spokojnie.  
Lestrade nawet nie zaszczycił go spojrzeniem.  
\- Owszem, prawda. Wiedziałem, że go nie znosi... nie, nie  _nie znosi_ ,  _nienawidzi_. Rzadko kiedy widuje się taką nienawiść do drugiego człowieka. To było bardzo nieprofesjonalne. Powinienem był ją ochrzanić.

\- Bardzo być może – zgodził się Mycroft.  
Lestrade nie przestawał.  
\- Ale nie mogłem jej ochrzanić, a może po prostu nie czułbym się z tym dobrze, bo miała rację co do jednego.  _Dawałem_  Sherlockowi zbyt duży dostęp do wszystkiego, zbyt duży jak na cywila, zagoniłem sam siebie w kozi róg, bo gdybym był w stosunku do niej za ostry, zrujnowałaby mnie.  
\- Zapewne – powiedział Mycroft.  
\- A ironia polega na tym, że miała obsesję na punkcie prestiżu, na punkcie całej naszej popularności, a to wynikało tylko i wyłącznie z pracy z Sherlockiem. To dopiero gryzienie ręki, która karmi.  
\- Nie jest bardzo mądra – stwierdził Mycroft.  
\- I nie, nie jestem dziś w dobrym nastroju... jestem cholernie wściekły. Jestem wściekły na nią, bo gdyby ona po prostu... nie... nie zrobiła tego, co zrobiła, nic by się nie stało. Jestem wściekły na siebie, bo gdybym nie pozwolił całej sprawie tak się rozwinąć albo gdybym się postawił tamtej nocy, nic by się nie stało. I jestem wściekły na Sherlocka, bo co by się nie działo, powinien był wiedzieć, że może mnie poprosić o pomoc.  _Nigdy_  nie poprosił mnie o pomoc. I był najbardziej wkurzającą osobą, jaką znałem w życiu.  
Zapadła cisza.  
Lestrade przestał krążyć i spojrzał na Mycrofta.  
\- Wybacz – powiedział.  
Mycroft uniósł brwi.  
\- Lepiej ci?  
\- Nie, nie jest mi lepiej – Lestrade westchnął i opadł na krzesło przed biurkiem. - To taka idiotyczna  _strata_.  
Mycroft podniósł porzuconą szkocką Lestrade'a i podał mu ją.  
\- Zdradzę ci sekret.  
\- Wagi państwowej?  
\- Prawie. - Wiedział, że Lestrade na wpół żartuje, ale odpowiedział zupełnie poważnie. Patrzył, jak słabe rozbawienie na twarzy inspektora natychmiast znika. - To i tak by się wydarzyło. Gdyby nie było Donovan, gdyby nie było ciebie... byłby ktoś inny. Przykro mi, że to byłeś ty. Mówię to szczerze. Ale nie powinieneś się winić. Nikt nic nie mógł zrobić.  
Lestrade obrzucił go uważnym spojrzeniem.  
\- Co masz na myśli?  
\- Moriarty deptał Sherlockowi po piętach. Nikt by go nie uchronił. Ten człowiek miał obsesję na punkcie mojego brata. To była tylko kwestia czasu.  
Rozległo się pukanie do drzwi i do środka zajrzała jego asystentka.  
\- Sir.  
\- Już idę - powiedział Mycroft, ale kiedy zamknęła drzwi, odwrócił się i usiadł za biurkiem. - Pamiętasz, kiedy pierwszy raz usłyszałeś nazwisko Moriarty'ego?  
\- Mhm.  
\- Wkrótce potem Sherlock zrobił coś niewiarygodnie głupiego – jak czasem miewał w zwyczaju – i zaaranżował spotkanie z Moriartym na zamkniętym basenie.

\- Na zamkniętym basenie? - powtórzył Lestrade.  
\- Sherlock miał wtedy umrzeć. Nie umarł. Cała reszta jego życia była pożyczonym czasem. Moriarty nie spocząłby, dopóki by go nie zniszczył. Możesz się wściekać, bo to  _była_ idiotyczna strata. I – proszę bardzo – wściekaj się na Donovan. Ale nie na siebie. Ani nie na Sherlocka. A teraz naprawdę muszę iść.  
Lestrade otrząsnął się z głębokiej zadumy.  
\- Jasne. Oczywiście.  
Mycroft wstał.  
\- Możesz tu zostać, ile chcesz, ale nie wychodź z tego pokoju. Kiedy będziesz chciał iść, po prostu otwórz drzwi. Ktoś podprowadzi samochód, który zabierze cię, gdzie tylko będziesz chciał. - Podszedł do drzwi. - Obawiam się, że zawiązanie oczu jest konieczne. Przykro mi.  
\- Jasne – odpowiedział tępo Lestrade, a po chwili nieco bardziej stanowczo dodał – Mycroft.  
Mycroft odwrócił się z ręką na klamce.  
\- Dziękuję - powiedział inspektor szczerze, patrząc mu w oczy.  
Coś takiego zawsze wprawiało Mycrofta w zakłopotanie. Nie miał nic przeciwko  _działaniu_ , ale przeciwko podziękowaniom już tak. Udało mu się jednak uśmiechnąć.  
\- Do usług.


End file.
